One Tequila, two Tequila, three Tequilamore
by Sarahloulabellx
Summary: A simple rivalry gets played out over a round of shots well more than one round and poor Jeff's wallet pays the price, well he did start it by inviting her in the first place. Dixie, Jeff and Louise.


_So this comes from a couple of prompts from GirlWednesday its just a bit of fun so I hope you Enjoy..._

* * *

'Pint Noel?' Called Jeff walking through the ED

'Yeah mate I'll meet you outside!' replied Noel waving before running off to the staff room.

'Louise?' Jeff asked now leaning on the reception desk.

'No thank you, I'm on an early shift tomorrow and I Like to make sure I have a clear head, also you know alcohol it's full of empty carbs'

'What's this?' asked Dixie coming to join Jeff.

'Oh nothing I was Just explaining to Jeff that I like to take care of my body and not fill it with rubbish such as alcohol and doughnuts' she explained flashing Dixie a half smirk half grin smile.

'Yeah but If you do it properly the alcohol very quickly comes back out again' laughed Jeff 'So technically you get a good night and no empty carbs'

Louise muttered something about the entire idea being disgusting which made Jeff laugh even more.

'Suit yourself, I mean not trying to sound mean or anything but you wouldn't exactly be the most fun really would you?' replied Dixie fiddling with a paperclip.

'What does that mean exactly?'

'Well nothing I just like to drink with people that can handle it well near enough anyway' she explained laughing as Jeff pulled a face and began complaining.

'I'm telling you I had a dodgy Curry!'

'Yeah whatever Jeffrey'

'Trust me Dixie, I can handle my drink' Louise interjected looking completely offended by the comment.

Dixie scoffed before muttering 'yeah right, prove it' there was a mischievous glint in Dixie's eyes which made Jeff laugh out loud. 'One round of shots, my choice first one to finish their shot choses another for the loser'

'Best of three?' Replied Louise a stubborn look gracing her face.

'You're on' confirmed Dixie snapping the paperclip in half and letting it drop onto the desk in front of Louise.

'Oh this is going to be brilliant!' shouted Jeff punching the air in excitement.

'Don't get to excited Jeffrey, you're paying'

'This will be an investment well worth its weight in gold…well alcohol' he replied placing an arm around her shoulders and leading her out of the ED ready to wait for the others.

10 minutes later majority of the ED staff were in their usual bar just across the road from the hospital, Jeff had quickly spread word about Dixie and Louise's little competition and the bets were on.

Dixie ordered two tequila shots and brought them over to the table where Louise was waiting Jeff and the others were all sat in a booth behind the pair having a conversation about who they thought could down the shots faster Noel was adamant that Louise was a dark horse whereas Jeff, Zoe and big mac were all 100 per cent positive Dixie would wipe the floor with her.

'Ready?' She asked noticing Louise was wearing her usual cat that got the cream look.

'Always'

'On the count of three and with that I mean go on three not after as some people…'

'Yes big Mac on three' interrupted Jeff before the porter got lost in his own thoughts.

'Right, on three girls 1…2..3'

Dixie brought the glass up to her mouth letting the soar liquid slip down her throat she brought the glass down to slam back on the table but just before her glass met the table there was the sound off a glass being placed down.

There it was that cat that got the cream expression again.

'Getting rusty in your old age Dixie'

All of the other staff were stunned into silence.

Noel lent over to Jeff and whispered 'told ya she was a dark horse'

Jeff was gobsmacked handing over his fiver he began to regret this as he noticed the look of sheer annoyance and determination on Dixie's face.

'Oh this is going to be one long expensive night'

'Right! No more Mrs nice guy' exclaimed Dixie ordering a random mix of shots she lined four of each up in front of the two of them with a slice of lime at the end she winked at the women opposite.

'Ready'

'Count of three'

'Three' called big Mac getting a bit carried away with the rivalry.

It took mere seconds for the two women to empty all four glasses and eat the lime, both grimacing they looked to the staff to see who had won but no one dared say anything.

'The blonde one' Called one of the punters sat at the bar.

'Yeah he's right' called his mate

'And that Louise is how you take shots' commented Dixie.

'Ah not too fast there Dixie best of three remember, unless you just want to quite now and save yourself the embarrassment'

'2 Jagger bombs Jeffrey'

'Oh god I've created a monster' he moaned shaking his head as he got up to retrieve the drinks noticing the women were having a stare off.

'Correction my good man you've created two' muttered Big Mac.

Placing the two drinks on the table Jeff walked away and back to the booth trying his best to hide he knew that both women seemed a little tipsy and if this went wrong for Dixie she would kill him.

'1…2…3!'

The entire fiasco had drawn a crowd from the people in the bar and they all began cheering as the pair downed the final shot.

CLUNK

Two glasses landed on the wooden table at the exact same time which drew complete silence from the watching crowd until Dixie turned to Louise her anger turning into a wicked smile.

'Best of 5?'

'I've got all night'


End file.
